Hate is a strong word
by ThePANDAbear26
Summary: Bella moved to Settle when she was little to live with her father but it wasn't all bad she made good friends and has a good life but there is one constant pain she cant get rid of and his name is Edward Cullen."why does he hate me so much? what did I ever do to him?" one night at Alice's party when Bella confronts Edward will she find out the truth rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

SM owns everything I'm just borrowing the characters and making them do naughty things ; )

**Chapter 1**

It was a gloomy Monday morning in Seattle, Washington I moved to Seattle when I was little after my mother Rene got remarried. Her new husband didn't really like children and so I was shipped off to live with my father. Though I did miss my mom sometimes I really did have a good life here my best friend Alice and her cousin Rose were my two very best friends

I often woke up before my alarm just to enjoy the quiet before Alice came to pick me up from school for such a small little pixie she had quite the personality.

My phone went off and I reached over to grab it. It was a text form Alice

**Hey boo I'll be there in 10 you better be ready :) –A**

**Hey love sees ya soon! –B**

I got myself up and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and try to get my crazy hair to settle

After a few minutes of no success with my hair I went to my closet to get dressed for school I threw on my faded denim skinny jeans my black v neck and my favorite dark blue hoodie to top off my outfit I choose my worn out old converse which to my pleasure have lasted me another year.

"BELLAAAA ALICE IS HERE"

"THANKS DAD ILL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE"

I grabbed my bag and purse and headed down the stairs gave my dad a quick kiss and got into Alice's car

"what up bitch!" "hey hoe!" giving Alice a quick hug hello we speed off in her very expensive mustang which of course was tricked out with all the bells and whistles a young teenage girl would want but what would you expect of one of the most wealthy families in all Seattle why she hangs out with me ill never understand

"Bella not to be a bitch but could it kill you to dress up a little people are gunna think I'm hanging out with a hobo" Alice was the pretty girl she got all the attention from the guys but it just wasn't me the latest trends were not my first priority. "Oh no Alice that didn't make you sound like a bitch at all" I snarled at her "I'm _just_! Saying Bella there's nothing wrong with trying to make yourself nice you act like your selling yourself to the devil" she laughed " I would have to sell myself to the devil to afford the scarf around your neck" I joked

Alice and I just laughed even though we were from such different worlds we could just fight and joke like regular people that's what made her different then some of the wealthy kids that went to our school.

We arrived at school with just a little bit of time before first period as we walked toward the main entrance we were met with Jasper, Emmett and Rose. "HEY BELLY!" Emmett pulled me into a big bear hug "put her down Emmett your gunna kill her" Rose shouted "good to see you to Em" patting him on the shoulder "Jas Rose good to see you to" giving them a quick hug after our hellos we all walked together to class. As we all separated to our own classes Alice called out to us "same place for lunch people got it!" "Sure thing" I yelled "see you then" I couldn't wait till lunch it was the best part of my day.


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns everything I'm just borrowing ;)

**Chapter 2**

Third period passed by fast and I quickly gathered my things and headed out to the edge of the school by the forest. We met their everyday it was the perfect spot to keep out of sight from the staff

I walked up the hill as I reached my destination I saw Alice waving her hands at me to let me know she was there I sat on the old wood stump as always awaiting my other friends to arrive. Alice reached in her bag and pulled out her cigarettes lighting one she handed it to me than began to light her own

I took a long hard breath and let the smoke flow freely out of my mouth. This was the best time of day where I could be hidden away from preying eyes being the daughter of the town police chief really took a damper on my social life. That's why I loved this spot so much no one could tattle on me or gave me dirty looks it was just me and my good friends just being teenagers and enjoying our youth.

After a few minutes Emmett, Rose and Jasper showed up I smiled as Jasper and Emmett were giving each other high fives and talking about sports I wasn't really interested in any of that but it was just nice to see my friends get along so well

"So how's the party planning going Alice" Rose asked taking a hit of her own cig which earned her a look from Emmett, Emmett hated smoking but that never stopped Rose from doing what she wanted.

"Fabulous!" Alice screamed clapping her hands "everything is set drinks, dj and of course everyone is talking about it so there should be no problem when it comes to guests" she smiled brightly

"Umm duhhh Alice of course everyone wants to come to your parties you're like the queen of this school" Jasper said to Alice smiling

"Awe Jazzy bear your such a sweetheart" she rewarded him with a quick peck on the cheek

Jasper was like me he moved to Seattle from Texas when we were small he always had a thing for Alice and once he was old enough he confessed his love for her and they have been inseparable since. It was really sweet I always admired there relationship and of course the rest of the world did to they were the biggest power couple forks high has ever seen

"YO! You starting this party without me" I turned quickly to see Edward Cullen walking toward us. Edward was also part of our little group but he was nothing like us he was rude, conceded, selfish and the worst part about it was he was Alice's brother so whether I liked it or not he would always be around.

Edward made his rounds saying his hellos and giving Alice a quick kiss on the cheek but when he turned around he gave me a look as if I were nothing but shit I gave him an equal glare but flipped him off in the process.

"now now you two chill" Alice said shaking her finger at us "I can't help that your brothers an ass" I said folding my arms together "yes I may be an ass but at least I'm not a damn prude" I never hated someone so much in my life "oh really well Id rather be a prude then a slut who gives it up to every pussy walking around Seattle" _ha! Take that Cullen ya we all know your just a man whore _"well at least I can get some unlike you" he looked so pleased with himself after that comment " how do you know Cullen" _you don't know a damn thing about me_ "everyone knows you're a goodie goodie virgin swan" I opened my mouth to say something back when Alice chimed in again

"For goodness sake will you two shut up! we have bigger and better things to talk about" Alice closed her hands and if closing a book and began to speak "now the party Is tomorrow and I need everyone on their game so ladies you will be required to wear your sexiest and guys the same I don't want any hobos at my party"

Ugh I hated this Alice knows damn well I don't own anything sexy so I knew what was coming next I just wasn't sure I was prepared for it

Second chapter up!

Im glad you guys are taking a likeing to it next chapter is gunna get juicey so stay tuned =)


	3. Chapter 3

SM owns everything Im just borrowing

**Chapter 3**

Ever since I woke up this morning I was dreading the storm that was coming my way "_ladies you are required to look your sexiest"_ those words rang through my head as I was walking up Alice's driveway the fact that I knew I would be Alice's little experiment for the party this evening and it made me sick to my stomach I know I don't always look my best but its who I am I can help it.

I made it to the door and knocked a few times waiting for Alice to open the door I felt like I was waiting for ages. Finally I heard footsteps coming towards the door "bout time Alice….." Instead of seeing Alice It was Edward I was met with those green eyes that so many girls fell head over heels for. I myself never understood his charm. Sure he was handsome he had an awesome body and maybe his eyes were kind of dreamy…. _What the fuck swan did you hit your head on the way to the door focus! "_Are you just gunna stand there swan or do you just want to hang out on my porch" _snarky bustard! "Who_ would want to come in if **your!** Standing in the door way" Edward looked at me as if I told him he was the scum of the earth and slammed the door in my face "FUCK YOU EDWARD!" god no one in this world can make me go from 0 to 100 in one sentence. I heard Alice's voice from the other side of the door "God Edward what the fuck did you do that for" Alice screamed at him "you need better friends Alice you shouldn't hang with such bitches" Edward yelled as he was walking up the stairs "Edward shut the fuck up and get ready the boys are coming over soon to set up for the party" Alice yelled back "Sorry Bella my brother is such an ass sometimes" Alice gave me an apologetic look "it's alright Alice it's not your fault" I smiled at her " Well come on in we have work to do" she waved me in the house _oh boy here in comes….._

Alice had me shower and shaved, plucked and primped in a matter of hours. Doing all this stuff was making me tired I have no clue how Rose and Alice do this shit every day. I was now in Alice's pink robe wall she dried and styled my hair "I think were gunna do curls "she paced looking me up and down. Then we heard a knock at the door "come on in" Alice bellowed "What's up bitchessss" Rose said "damn gurlll your looking sexy as fuck!" Alice said. Rose looked drop dead gorgeous not that she didn't always but she had on this tight red cocktail dress that made her boobs look even bigger and came down just above the knee. She kept her hair long and flowy with just a little curl to it _God I could never be compared to such a beauty _

"Oh! This old thing I just found it in my closet" Rose brushed her hair off her shoulder and took a seat on Alice's bed. "Rose I have some outfits on the bed which do you think would be good for Bella?" Rose took a good look at the clothes on the bed and picked up a dark blue piece of fabric which I think was suppose to be a dress "This!" she said handing it to Alice "It PERFECT!" Alice said in her high pitched voice. Alice helped me get up and headed me the dress "now my lovely you get your little butt in there and put this on" Alice said pointing to her bathroom. I gave them one last look of worry and headed to the bathroom. I removed my robe and started to slide on the barely there fabric. I was scared to look I really hate this I feel so uncomfortable im just going to look silly. _Come on swan you're a big girl you can do this. _I took a deep breath and looked up I couldn't believe what I was seeing _wow was this really me! _

The dress was tight but hugged my curves in all the right places I never had a huge chest but it showed off enough clevege to make them look big. My legs looked miles long and made my butt look awesome. I just kept starting at myself I looked so different like a whole new person who would have thought Bella Swan could look HOT!. "YO! Bells did you die in there" Rose called from the other side of the door "Ill be out in a minute" I said

As I opened the door I peeked out to see Alice and Rose watching me. "Well show us!" Alice said. I walked out of the bathroom and watched as both my best friend eyes went wide "good lord Bella" Alice said "wow!" Rose added " I know I know I look silly this was a bed choice" I said lowering my head _I knew I could never look this great _"BELLA ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Alice yelled at me "You look smoken girl you'll be the envy of every girl at the party tonight" Rose added "you guys really think so" I questioned "ummm ya Bella you look great now sit down and let me finish the job.

Another hour went by and Alice touched up my make up wall Rose fixed my hair. Alice brought out the matching pair of heels to go with my dress and after my few attempts to walk in these crazy shoes I was finally done " I swear Alice your amazing" Rose praised "yes yes I know I really should get paid for this" Alice smiled brushing her shoulder. Suddenly we all jumped at the sudden loud knock at the door "Alice are you done yet people are already here!" Jasper yelled through the door " ya baby I'll be out in a second plus its my party I can show up when I want to " Alice smiled at us. "well ladies I think its time we made our apperence" Alice asked us "Of course I need to show my new dress off" Rose said "ugh no but lets just get this over with" Alice and Rose gave themselves a once over and we headed out of Alice's bedroom

_Alright swan let's do this!_

No lemon in this chapter guys sorry about that! But no worries chapter 4 is where its happening don't worry =)

I hope you guys liked this chapter plz review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

SM owns everything I'm just borrowing =)

Enjoyyyy

**Chapter 5**

When we got downstairs the party was in full swing there was a sea of people some were dancing some were playing drinking games others were making out in dark corners _can you get a damn room geezz_. We walked to the table to get a drink I grabbed a red cup and poured myself some beer I was really gunna need liquid courage tonight "Hey Alice who's your friend?" Emmett walked up behind us "EMMETT!" Alice screamed and slapped Emmett on the arm "OW! What the fuck Alice" Emmett began rubbing his arm where Alice hit him "It's me Emmett Bella" I waved my hand in his face "Bella? You … look …umm"

"she looks hot babe you can say it" Rose said laughing "You can thank me for that" Alice chimed in Emmett looked embarrassed "it's okay Emmett I know I don't ever look this way" I said giving him an understanding smile "well belly you look good anyways let's get to the real deal shots ladies?" _uh oh_ Rose and Alice both grabbed a shot off the table and Emmett handed me one "no thanks Emmett none for me" I said placing the shot on the table "oh come on Bella live a little" Alice said I hated the taste of liquor and I really didn't want to throw up tonight.

"There you are baby I have been looking for you every where" Jasper walked up giving Alice and hug and quick kiss. After a few seconds Jasper looked at me "woo hoo Bella looking good did you get a gussied up for us" Jasper said sarcastically "Oh yes Jazz just for you" I said back laughing

Jasper started to look be hide me I turned around to see what he was looking at and not even a foot away from me was Edward Cullen Just staring at me "um what the hell are you staring at Cullen" I spat that got him out of la la land "nothing Swan just watching you suck at drinking can't hang with the big kids huh?" he said taking a shot "oh really? Well for your information Cullen I was just about to ask Emmett here to pour me a shot" I said toward Emmett with my best smile "Now that's what I'm talking about Swan!" Emmett handed me the shot and I took it quick I tried not to let the burn in my throat translate on my face.

After a few more shots and a couple games of flip cup I found myself drunk really drunk my stomach turning and my head was spinning.

"Bella you don't look so good are you okay?" Alice asked me grabbing my shoulder "yes I'm okay I think I just drank to fast or something"

"Well if you want you can go lay in my bed for awhile till you feel better then you can come back down" _now I know Alice is drunk she's being so sweet!_

"That's a good idea Alice thanks I'll be back in a bit" I gave her a quick hug and headed towards the stairs

I finally got to Alice's room not even bothering to turn the light on I walked to the bed and plopped down savoring the feel of a nice soft bed my dress on the other hand was not so comfortable so I pulled it over my head and let it fall to the floor no one would come in here so I felt fine in just my bra and underwear I laid there for a while and found myself drifting off to sleep.

I don't know how long I was sleeping for but I was awoken by a bright light and someone screaming at me. I threw my arm over my eyes to help the sting from the light

"I SAID WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM" wait_ that's not Alice's voice she wouldn't be screaming at me _

I sat up quickly and tried to focus on who was in the room I was met with angry emerald eyes _oh shit! I'm in Edwards's room oh god swan you got yourself into another mess._

"I…I'm…I'm sorry Edward I thought this was Alice's room" I was so embarrassed but I knew I was never gunna hear the end of this from him I kept my eyes on the covers to keep from meeting his eyes after a moment or two I noticed he wasn't saying anything I got the courage to look up and he was staring at me wide eyed then I finally relised _shit shit shit im in my fuckin underwear! _i covered up with the sheet and stumbled out on the bed to grab my dress

"Wait!" Edward startled me and I dropped the dress but I still had the sheet covering me. Edward started to walk towards me he had this strange look in his eyes "Edward I know your angry but it was an accident don't go crazy I'm getting out now" but my words didn't fase him he just kept walking getting closer and closer my reaction was to move away so I backed up till I felt the back of my knees hit the bed I looked behind me and when I looked back Edward was right in my face so close that if I moved any more he be flush against me "Edward please I didn't mean to piss you off just let me get my dress and ill go" still he just started at me this time it was a look of pain like he was holding back but hold back what I didn't know it felt like an eternity him just staring at me. Instead of feeling uncomfortable like I should I felt…..excited I was tempted to run my hands through that messy bronze hair of his but my better judgment told me to stay still

I decided to try one more time to get out of there "Edward get out of my way I need to get dresses and go back to the party" I spat hoping it would bring him back to the real world but it only did the opposite Edward gabbed both my arms and the sheet fell to the ground "what the hell Edward let me go!" I screamed "Bella" he said in a heavy breath "just shut up" then next thing I know Edwards lips were on mine the kiss was ruff and hungry I tried to resist but I gave in and started kissing him back with just as my hunger

My hands went straight to that bronze hair of his and Edwards hands traveled up and down my body grabbing, pinching, and caressing every inch of me. A fire grew deep inside me I wanted more this wasn't enough I rubbed myself against him trying to get the friction I ached for. As if Edward sensed my ache he picked me up and dropped me on the bed. Like a wild animal he found my lips again and began kissing down my neck to my belly and pulled my panties to the side and began licking me furiously I felt like I was going to explode "please Edward" was all I could get out through my painting "what baby tell me what you need" I tried to speak again but all I could get out was a grunt I needed some kind of release "more…I need more please" I begged "shh baby I got you ill make you feel better"

Edward continued licking me then he added his fingers and I began to feel the pressure in my belly coming closer and closer I was almost there just a little bit more…..

"DUDE EDWARD GET OUT HERE WE NEED YOU FOR BEER PONG" I could here Emmett voice through the door

Edward looked up at me and we both froze _omg Emmett please don't walk in here! _Edward could sense my fear "FUCK OFF EMMENTT" he yelled "WHATEVER BRO JUST HURRY UP" we heard Emmett footsteps as he walked away.

In that moment I sobered up Edward jumped up off the bed and grabbed my dress and tossed it to me "Get dressed and go downstairs there gunna wonder why you have been gone so long" I didn't responded I put my dress on and grabbed my shoes and began to walk to the door

Edward grabbed my arm and spun my around so I was flush against him he kissed me again and I could taste myself on him this time the kiss wasn't ruff but it was sweet and tender and I kissed him back. He pulled away and began to speak "I don't regret this I acutely kind of liked it" I didn't know what to say I just looked at him like he was crazy

Did I just hear this right _Edward fucking Cullen!_ Just told be he liked being intimate with me maybe this is a dream and I'm really in Alice's room sleeping "Bella? Are you okay?" he looked at me with concern "ya umm Edward I'm not sure what to say right now" I looked at me and gave me a panty dropping smile "Its okay Swan up until this moment we were at each other's throats we were just having fun don't worry about it now go downstairs and enjoy the party will be down there soon"

With one last kiss on the cheek he sent me on my way I opened the door and closed in behide me I rested my back against the door I couldn't believe what just happened Edward Cullen was just kissing me and touching me and…_omg he was licking my fucking pussy what the hell was I thinking? _

What did I get myself myself into…..

Thanks for reading guys! Hope you guys liked it please let me know what you think

Chapter 5 will be up soon! Stay tuned =)


End file.
